


Untold Stories

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaGabrielle wants to know about Xena's history with Ares. From there a little bit about the present is also discovered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Squeaky clean story. Characters aren’t mine, story is. NO SUBTEXT!! 
> 
> Violence- Of course, this is Xena isn’t? Takes place after ‘Amphipolis under Siege.’ 
> 
> Summary: Gabrielle wants to know about Xena’s history woth Ares. From there a little bit about the present is discovered.

Gabrielle was nervous, she’d never really asked Xena about this before. She looked over at her best friend, who was sitting across from her, sharpening a sword. She took a deep breath and said, "Xena, you’ve told me allot about your past, but you’ve always avoided telling me what happened between you and Ares. I want to know what happened between you two in the past and a few days ago." Xena glanced up at her and shook her head, "No," she said straightly. The young bard looked at her angrily, "No, Xena, you’re going to tell me what happened. You said that you felt something, now, explain what happened between the two of you," she ordered, eyes afire. The warrioress stared at her, then defeatedly asked, "What do you want to know?" The Amazon smiled in triumph, "That’s more like it. Start with how you met," she ordered. Xena rolled her eyes and began her tale... 


	2. Chapter 2

"I was fifteen, Lyceus was fourteen. Word had just gotten to us that Amphipolis was in the path of the warlord Cortese. Toris was seventeen and still refused to pick up a sword, he voted to evacuate the entire village. Me, Lyceus and a few of our friends refused to do that." At this point Gabrielle interrupted, "Xena, I know all of this." Xena sighed, "Do you want to hear this or not?" She asked. "Please, continue," the bard replied. "Well, me, Lyceus, and some of the other boys attacked Cortese’s camp. When we went in there were fifty of us, when we left, there were twenty of us left alive. Lycius was among the dead. What’s more is that it was my dagger that killed him." Gabrielle gasped, but remained silent. "It was then that I started to feel a strange yet powerful presence. "This presence didn’t make itself known until I walked out of my brother’s funeral. I was in the barn, practicing a few sword moves, when another sword crossed mine. Immediately, I went into a defensive stance. He introduced himself as Ares, still I stayed in my defensive position. He disappeared, so I straightened up, but no sooner had I done this, when he reappeared behind me and started massaging my shoulders. Well, let’s just say, that things really took off between us. In that one day, I lost my blood-innocence, my younger brother, and my virginity. The next few years are what I’d like to call my dark years. Then I met Hercules and he helped me change my life around. When I was fighting Darphus for the second time, I knew that I was also fighting Ares. But, I also knew that we weren’t enemies. I knew that even if we were fighting on opposing sides, we’d never really be enemies. Then he pretended to be my father and that’s when I knew that he didn’t care about me. He just wanted me to be his little Warrior Queen, the Destroyer of Nations, that’s all that I am in his eyes. That’s when I knew that what we had shared, had meant nothing to him." Gabrielle interrupted, "You loved him, didn’t you?" She asked gently. Xena nodded, "Yeah, I did. I thought that I could leave my past in the past, but he’s now proven to me that I can’t." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Anything else you want to know?" Xena asked her companion. The bard nodded and said, "Yeah, your comment as we were leaving Amphipolis, explain it." Xena rolled her eyes, then explained, "Fine. I simply said that when me and him where together I felt something. I felt some of my old feelings for him resurfacing. I felt like I belonged with him. Gabrielle, me and Ares will always have a bond. Not only did he train me, but we had a child. I’m the only one that knows, but still, it bonds us together." The bard’s eyes widened and her chin dropped in awe. "Amarice is our daughter. He never even knew that I was pregnant and he still doesn’t know about Amarice. She doesn’t even know. So, now you see. When I’m around Ares those old feelings start trying to butt into my life again, but I won’t embrace them. If I did I’d end up being the monster that he wants me to be. I’d lose my soul." Gabrielle immediately said, "But, Xena, don’t you see? If you don’t embrace those feelings, you’ll become heartless and thus, lose your soul and heart. You still love him, you can’t deny it any longer. Next time we see him either you tell him or I will." The warrioress shot her an angry look, death playing in her gaze, "You aren’t to mention ANY of this to him or anyone else for that matter. This is between you and me. Is that understood?" Gabrielle was frightened by her friend’s response and reluctantly nodded, "Secret’s safe with me. Here, give me Eve. You go cool off and me and Eve will turn in for the night," she suggested. Xena handed the child to her and then left the camp. 


	4. Chapter 4

Xena was walking aimlessly through the woods when an all-too-familiar chill went down her spine. "Show yourself you dirty bastard," she ordered coldly. Immediately Ares appeared in front of her, "Hello, Xena. You wanted something?" He asked innocently. She quickly replied, "Cut the act. Now, why are you following me?" He sighed, "You know why. Look at what today is." She shot back, "Shut-up," then pushed past him and continued her walk. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her wrist gently, making her face him. There were tears streaming down her face, "This is just another trick to get me back," she sighed. He sighed and wiped the tears away from her face, then said, "No, not today. I could never hurt you on our anniversary." Xena had stopped crying, "You already have. For the past four years you’ve ignored this day. The first time, it tore me apart, then I realized that you never really cared about me," she said. "Oh, Xena, you couldn’t be more wrong. I never came, because I never knew how to address you about it. This year I decided to play it by ear and hope that you still cared," he explained, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "I do. I do care. Truth is, I never stopped loving you. I just stopped trusting you," she said gently as she pulled out of his arms. "That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time. Now close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to," he ordered. She did so and felt him putting something around her neck. "Okay, open them," he instructed. She did and looked in the mirror that was now in front of her, "Oh, by the gods," she breathed. There around her neck laid a black diamond heart on a thick silver chain. She spun around and through her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.   
  
The End 


End file.
